A Summer to Remember
by hippolvr13
Summary: SEQUEL TO HELLO BEAUTIFUL! When a family emergency brings the Jonas' into town, will Nick ask Megan to go on tour again with them?
1. Sad Reunion

Chapter 1: Sad Reunion

_How about…LOVE_

_How about…LOVE  
How about…LOVE_

_Measure in love._

_Seasons of Love._

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" our choir director yelled. Katherine and I were in the freshman chorus at St. Cecilia's. "Sopranos, you need to stay in tempo. Let's start at measure 17."

There was a knock on the door. Mr. Buck went to open it. Our school secretary was at the door; she whispered something to Mr. Buck. He closed the door. "Megan, there is someone in the office to see you. Bring your stuff with you, you're going home."

I grabbed my stuff and started walking to the front office. It was Tuesday, May 20. Almost 3 months since I had last seen Nick. He had called me everyday, just like he said he would. School ended on Friday. Summer! No longer was I going to be a freshman, but a sophomore. I walked up the steps to the front office and walked in. "Are you Megan?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, why am I leaving early?"

"There was an emergency. There is a young man waiting outside for you." I signed out and went to get my backpack from my locker. I shoved all of my books into my bag and walked outside.

"Hello, Beautiful," I heard someone say behind me.

I spun around. "Nick?" I ran towards him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in 3 months! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, but what are you doing here?"

"Umm…" he looked depressed.

"Nick, what's wrong? The secretary said there was an emergency."

Nick looked at me in the eyes, "My grandpa had a heart attack…"

"Billy? O my gosh, is he OK?"

It looked like Nick was holding back tears and he pulled me into another hug. I started crying on his shoulder. We just stood in the parking lot for a while. "Let's go to the bus," Nick said.

"Is your family here?" I asked.

"Yes, we are going to be in town for a week for the funeral and stuff."

Nick put his arm around my waste and we walked towards the bus. "Did you call me parents?"

"Yes, we said you would be spending some time with us."

We walked onto the bus. The first person I saw was Mrs. Jonas. I gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry," I said.

"Thank you," she replied. I gave the rest of the family hugs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"No idea," Nick said. "We just decided to pick you up from school, we really didn't get too much further than that. I think we're going out to the Spaghetti Factory tonight and talking to the funeral director."

Nick took me to the back of the bus and I put my head on his shoulder. "So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good, I've missed you so much, though."

"I've missed you too."

_When I meet the wizard,_

_Once I prove my worth_

_And then I'll meet the wizard_

_What I've waited for since birth_

"Hello?"

"Megan, I'm so sorry, I heard about Billy," my mom said.

"Thanks, mom."

"Where are you going?"

"I think we're just going to dinner and talking to the funeral person."

"OK, well say hi to Nick for me," she said.

"OK, bye, mom."

"Bye, honey."

I closed my phone. Mr. Jonas came back in the bus, "Nick, your mom and I are going to talk to the funeral director. Are you guys just going to stay into the bus?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"OK, well we'll be back in maybe an hour or so. There's food here and Kevin and Joe are in the front lounge."

"Thanks, dad," Mr. Jonas left the bus.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Nick asked me.

"Sure," I replied. Nick put Rent in the DVD player and laid down next to me.

"Are you going to cry again?" he asked me.

"Probably," he laughed.

I looked over at the clock. It was 3:30. "I have some homework to do," I said. I sat up and grabbed my backpack.

"Do you need help?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I have no idea what I'm doing in algebra." We spent about 30 minutes trying to find the slope of parallel lines. "OK, I think I'm done," I finally said. The movie was over. "You're parents have been out for a while."

"I'm not complaining," Nick whispered, and then his lips touched mine.

"DUDE, SHE'S BEEN HERE FOR 3 HOURS AND YOU'RE ALREADY MAKING OUT?" Joe yelled as he walked into the back lounge. "GOSH, I THINK YOU BURNED MY EYES."

"Joe, you are so immature!" Nick yelled. "Get out!"

"No, I want to watch a movie."

"Well go watch it somewhere else!"

"Why don't you go make out somewhere else?"

"Fine, maybe we will," Nick said, dragging me to the front room.

"Hold on, hold on," Kevin yelled. "Let me leave the room before you burn my eyes out too!"

"Your brothers are so immature," I said.

"I know," Nick replied. He leaned in to kiss me again.

"NICK!" Frankie yelled.

"Wow, Frankie, what are you doing there?" Frankie was sitting under the table.

"I don't know," he ran out from under the table into the back room.

"I'm sorry," Nick said.

"No problem." Nick leaned in, once again when…

"We're back!" Mr. Jonas yelled. Nick quickly moved away from me and sat at the table.

"So, do you guys want to go out to dinner, now?"

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Tonight I'm going to their concert :D I'm to excited. Please Comment :D _


	2. Kiss the Girl

Chapter 2: Kiss the Girl

We started driving to the Spaghetti Factory when Joe asked, "Do you think we could invite Katherine?"

"Umm, I guess," Mr. Jonas said.

Joe picked up his cell phone and dialed Katherine's number. "Hi Katherine, It's Joe. Yes, we're back in town! Ya. Ya. We're going out to dinner tonight, do you want to come? Great! OK. OK. We'll pick you up soon!"

"Katherine can come, we have to go pick her up."

"I think someone has a crush on Katherine," Kevin said.

"No, shut up. We're just good friends, that's all."

"Dude, you like call her everyday!" Nick said.

"She never told me that you call her," I said. We got to Katherine's house and Joe went to her door to pick her up. She hopped on the bus and gave us all hugs.

_I told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

"Hello?" Katherine said. "O, well, I'll call you back." She hung up the phone. "Megan, emergency, NOW!" she dragged me to the front of the bus. "MEGAN! That was James. He wants to get back together with me."

"Umm…"

"What do I do?"

"Don't call him back if you don't want to."

"That's how you solve your problems, by just ignoring them."

"Sure, let's go back to the back lounge."

"What was that about?" Joe asked.

"My ex-boyfriend wants to get back together with me."

"Eww, that guy that broke up with you right before the dance?" Joe asked.

"Ya, if he calls again, I'm just not going to pick up."

_I told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

Katherine opened her phone and then closed it.

_I told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

Katherine opened her phone again and closed it again.

_I told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

Joe grabbed the phone from Katherine's hand. "Dude, what do you want? Well, she deserves someone better than you. This is her father. Same to you, loser."

"Did he believe you when you said you were my dad?"

"Haha, I don't think so."

"Thanks, though," Katherine said. "He was really a creeper."

"No problem," Joe said, pulling her into a hug.

It was quiet for a minute.

_Sha-la-la-la my oh my_

_Looks like the boys too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_He's gonna miss the girl_

"Awkward…" Kevin said. Everyone but Katherine and Joe laughed.

"Hello?" I said. It was James. "No! No! Eww! Back off, James!" Joe grabbed the phone from me.

"Dude, leave these girls alone or I'll call he cops. Yes, Megan has a boyfriend, so back off. Yes, this is Katherine's dad again. Sure, I'll pass the memo. Bye." He hung up the phone. "James never wants to talk to you again, Katherine," Joe said to her.

"YES!" Katherine said, punching the air. We got to the spaghetti factory, ate, and hopped back in the bus. We decided to play karaoke during the ride home. Nick and I sang _Take Me or Leave Me _from RENT.

When we finished the song, Joe said, "In many ways, that was not right." Joe and Katherine decided to sing _I'll cover you_ from RENT.

"I love how we sing the lesbian song and you sing the gay song. Someone has to sing a straight song," Nick said.

"I'll sing a straight song!" Kevin said. "Who wants to sing with me?" Silence. "Anyone?"

"Kevin, I will," I said. Kevin scrolled through the songs and picked _What is this Feeling _from WICKED.

"And we're singing this because?" I asked.

"I love this song," Kevin replied. I sang Elphaba's part and Kevin sang Glinda's part.

"I think that was the best yet!" Kevin said.

"Ya, because you weren't laughing the whole time," Nick said. We took Katherine home, then we all went to my house.

"Does Amy know we're in town?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think so, no," I replied.

"I'm totally going to scare her," Frankie said, running into the house.

The rest of us followed him into the house. "Hey, guys!" my mom greeted them.

"Hey, mom." We left my mom to chat with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. The 4 of us sprinted up the steps to my room. We heard Amy scream, "I guess Frankie did scare her," I said.

We took our usually seats in my room. "You've gotten more posters," Joe commented.

"YES!" I said.

"So, what have you and your friends done recently? Anything fun?"

"Umm, not really anything exciting. Katherine and I are singing Rent in Chorus. Umm, nothing all that exciting besides that."

"Megan, can I check something on your laptop?" Joe asked.

"Sure," I replied. Joe and Kevin seemed very into whatever they were looking at on my laptop. "So…how long are you going to be in town?"

"Well, we're having the funeral on Thursday, later on in the day, though." Tears were beginning to fill my eyes again. "Megan, don't cry, it'll be all right," Nick said, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "So, I guess your rhino horn's gone," he said. Kevin and Joe burst out laughing, but they weren't even looking at us.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time. I went over to see what they were doing.

"What the…" They were looking at all of my previous AIM chats with Nick. "HEY!" I yelled and grabbed the laptop from them.

"You guys have very interesting conversations," Kevin commented.

"Why, what did they do?" Nick asked. I gave him my laptop and he glared at his brothers. "You guys, butt out of my life!"

"Sorry, little bro. We just wanted to see what you talk about. You're online, like, 24/7."

"How would you like it if I read all of your IM's with Katherine?"

"Umm, you wouldn't do that, would you?" Joe asked.

"I will now," Nick replied.

"I have to go back to the bus and delete those."

"Do you seriously like Katherine?" I asked him.

"As a friend, not like as a girlfriend."

"Right…" Kevin said.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I'm getting ready for the concert now YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA. I'm sorry the first chapter was kind of depressing. PLEASE COMMENT :D _


	3. Breakfast

Chapter 3: Breakfast

"Megan," someone whispered. I wasn't ready to wake up. I rolled over and put my pillow over my head. "Megan," they said a little louder.

"Go away," I moaned.

"No, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Nick, "O, hi Nick. I thought you were Amy."

"Well at least you didn't smack me in the head this time," he said, laughing.

I looked over at my alarm clock. "Why are you waking me up at 6?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure. Umm, let me get dressed." Nick left the room and I changed into my uniform. I went downstairs and found him sitting on my living room couch.

"You look so cute in that uniform," he said, walking up to me. "Bring your backpack and stuff, I'll drop you off at school." I got my backpack and threw it in the back of the limo.

"I feel bad for the limo driver," I whispered. "You woke him up at 6 in the morning."

Nick shrugged, "He's always up early." I yawned. "Sorry I woke you up so early, I just wanted to go out with you this morning."

"It's OK. It's better you waking me up than Amy."

"Does she seriously wake you up in the morning?"

"Yes, it's horrible. But, I get up, so I guess that's all that counts."

"Ya, Frankie could care less if I get up on time or not." I yawned again, "You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"No." He put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder. "I have a stupid algebra test first period."

"O, have fun with that."

"I'm sure I will." The limo stopped in the Starbucks Parking Lot. We ordered our coffees and sat at a table in the back.

"It's kind of empty," Nick commented.

"Well, did you expect it to be packed this early in the morning?"

"I guess not," he said. We drank in silence for a minute but then Nick said, "I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" I asked.

"This is your last week of school, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on tour with us over the summer."

"The whole summer?"

"Well, we have a summer tour starting in 2 weeks. It goes through the whole summer, yes. But you don't have to stay the whole time if you don't want."

"No, no, I would love too!"

"Really?" Nick seemed happy.

"YES! I would totally love to go on tour with you! And I would definitely love to stay the whole summer. Did you ask your parents?"

"Yes," he said, as he leaned across the table to press his lips against mine. "I do love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said back.

"Well, we probably should get going," Nick said, looking at his watch, "It's almost 7." We hopped back in the limo. Nick pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss me. It was like a side to Nick that I never knew before. I was the one who had to break away to catch my breath, but Nick didn't let my mouth leave his for long. We continued until the limo stopped.

"I guess I have to go to school now," I whispered.

"Have fun," Nick said, kissing me one more time. I walked out of the limo, heading toward the school door. I walked to my locker.

"Megan, your hair is a mess!" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Elaina.

"O, I'll fix it in the bathroom," I headed off and she followed me.

"So, did Nick drop you off at school?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to tell me why your hair is all messy?"

"No, not really."

"Then I won't tell you about my night with Matthew," she said, leaving the bathroom.

"Wait, wait, wait…what did you and Matthew do last night?"

"Depends, what did you and Nick do just now?"

"We just made out in the limo, now what did you and Matthew do?"

"We chatted on AIM," she said, leaving the bathroom.

"Wait, is that all?"

"Yes."

"I hate you!" I said, following her out of the bathroom.

* * *

_WOAH WOAH WOAH! LAST NIGHT WAS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!!!! BEST NIGHT EVER! O MY GOSH! WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW. I WAS KIND OF SAD BECASUE NICK WAS SICK AND THE CONCERT WAS CUT SHORTER...BUT OTHER THAN THAT IT WAS GREAT. I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN IT SO I WON'T SPECIFICALLY TALK ABOUT THE CONCERT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IF FOR YOU. I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU LIVE AROUND WHERE I LIVE AND WENT TO THE CONCERT LAST NIGHT TOO. DIDN'T YOU THINK IT WAS AMAZING? I WAS SITTING IN THE FRONT ROW OF THE BALCONY AND I WAS FREAKING OUT BECAUSE I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT THAT IT WAS GOING TO FALL. EVERYTIME I JUMPED THE ENTIRE THING SHOOK! SCARY!!_

_ OO! AND ALSO, ROONEY WAS AMAZING. ROONEY WAS THEIR OPENING BAND. I LOOKED AT THEIR MYSPACE PAGE AND THEY LOOKED BORING SO MY FRIEND AND I BOUGHT A TSHIRT WHILE THEY WERE PERFORMING. DON'T DO THAT!!!!! LISTEN TO THEM! THEY WERE AMAZING! I SERIOUSLY GOT HOME AND BOUGHT THEIR ALBUM. THEY WERE REALLY GOOD AND THE LEAD SINGER WAS HOT!_

_ OK, well I hope you liked the chapter. PLEASE COMMENT :D _


	4. The Funeral

Chapter 4: The Funeral

Billy didn't want to have a wake. If there was one thing he believed in, it was that he wanted people to say good things to you when you're alive, not dead. Thursday rolled around. I went to school and Nick picked me up in the limo at 3:05. He dropped me off at home so I could change. I hopped back in the limo, tears in my eyes, Nick put his arm around me.

We arrived at the church at about 4. I sat with Nick and his family in the front row. I met some of Billy's friends. Apparently he had told them about me because when I told them that I was Megan, they recognized me at once.

The mass was really nice. Nick and his brothers sang Billy's favorite song, _Take a Breath._ Tears were running down my cheeks the entire time. I could tell that the boys were putting so much of their heart into the song. When they were done singing, Nick came back and sat by me and put his arm around me.

Near the end of the service, Billy's old band played one of their old songs. They were actually pretty good, but I was sure that they would have been better if Billy were singing with them.

When the service was over, we all went out to lunch. After lunch, we went back to the Jonas' hotel room to hang out. "Let's play truth or dare!" Joe suddenly blurted out of nowhere.

"Umm, sure," we all said.

"Kevin," Joe said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun."

"Joe, if anyone else besides you asked me that question, I would have answered Dare."

"Why?"

"Because, I'll probably get killed from whatever you ask me to do."

"Whatever, truth…hmmm. Have you ever mad out with your pillow?"

"Yes, who hasn't?" Nick, Joe and I raised our hands.

"O, ya, whatever. Megan, Truth or Dare," Kevin said.

"Dare."

"WOW! DARE DEVIL!" Joe said.

"OK," Kevin continued. "I dare you to…"

Joe interrupted him, "KEVIN! I have a good one."

Kevin completely ignored him, "I dare you to prank call my dad."

"Dude, that's lame," Joe said, looking disappointed.

"No, it's not," Nick said.

Kevin got out a piece of paper and started to write something down. "OK," he said. "Go out in the hallway and call him and say this in a Chinese accent. Got it?"

"Sure," I said. Nick went out there with me. I dialed his number.

"Hello?" I heard Mr. Jonas say.

"Hello, is this Mr. Jonas of room 311?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am sorry to tell you this, but your son Nick is running around the lobby in his underwear and we are going to have to ask you to leave the hotel."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that is not all. Your son Joe was caught gambling and Kevin and Frankie were caught stealing food from the kitchen."

"OK, I'll be down there in a minute." I hung up the phone.

"Your dad is actually going down there," I said.

"We'll stop him," Nick replied.

Mr. Jonas opened the door and sprinted in the other direction down the hall. "DAD! DAD!" Nick called.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING AROUND THE HOTEL IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?"

"DAD! DAD! CHILL! We were playing truth or dare and Megan's dare was to prank call you. No one was gambling or stealing or anything."

Mr. Jonas looked mad. "OK, I'm going to go back to my room and get some sleep."

"That was weird," Nick said. We walked back inside.

"So, was dad mad?"

"Couldn't tell."

"Nick, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"OK, ummm…"

"MEGAN! MEGAN! Let me pick it!" Joe said.

"OK," I replied.

"NO! NO! NO!" Nick yelled. "Megan, why did you do that?"

"Nick," Joe continued. "You must walk around the lobby in your underwear."

"OK, Joe. No," Kevin said. "Megan, can I do this?"

"Megan, say no!" Nick begged.

"OK," I said, agreeing with Kevin.

"MEGAN!" Nick complained.

"Come on, little bro," Kevin said, getting up.

"What?"

"Come on out in the hall." Nick looked frightened, but he got up and followed Kevin into the hall.

"Megan, I think you should be scared," Joe said.

"O, I am."

Nick and Kevin came back into the room a few minutes later. Kevin and Nick looked like they had both been laughing. Nick sat down and took my hands. "Megan," he started to say outloud. "I love you." Kevin was dying of laughter and I could tell that Nick was trying not to laugh. "Would you like to play a game of tonsil hockey with me?"

"NICK!" Joe yelled. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Umm, I don't get it…" I said.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! KEVIN TOLD ME TO SAY IT!" Nick yelled. Joe lunged himself at Kevin. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Umm…" I whispered to Nick. "What's going on?"

"Joe," Nick said. "Would you like to tell Megan about your _TONSIL HOCKEY_Adventures?"

"No."

"Fine. Truth or Dare," Nick asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to recall_TONSIL HOCKEY _story."

"URG! Fine. OK, so I was making out with my girlfriend in the basement during a party. My dad found us and yelled really loud, 'we're having a party, you don't need to be playing _tonsil hockey_ with your girlfriend'. Everyone heard him and it was kind of embarrassing." Kevin and Nick were still laughing and I joined them.

"So Nick, go and play that game of tonsil hockey," Joe said.

"Umm, not with you watching," Nick said.

"Why not, isn't that part of the dare?" Joe asked.

"No," Kevin replied.

I looked over at the clock. It was 9:30. "Guys, I have school tomorrow so I probably should go home."

"It's your last day, right?"

"Yup. My last day as a freshman." I pretended to cry.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Nick and I went outside to the bus and we drove to my house. The ride home was fun. Let's just say, we decided to play a game of tonsil hockey.

* * *

_I'll put up another chapter tonight while I watch IDOL:D Please Comment!  
_


	5. Last Day of School

Chapter 5: Last Day of School

"I know that you will all be responsible this summer and make the right choices," our principal continued. No one was paying attention.

From the back of the room, we heard some of the older students chanting, "summer…summer…summer…summer." We all joined in, "SUMMER…SUMMER… SUMMER!" The Bell Rang, "YEAH! SUMMER!"

We all sprinted out of the school, we had taken our books home the previous day so we could just leave after the final assembly. My friends and I were going out for lunch because this was only a half-day. When we got to St. Louis Bread Co, which is where we decided to go, we ordered food and sat down at a table in the back.

"So, Megan. What are you doing this summer?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Nick asked me to go on tour with them."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"Are you serious?" Annie asked. "That's so cool."

"For, like, the whole summer?" Elaina asked.

"Yah."

"That's going to be so much fun!" Katherine said.

"So, what did you and Nick do last night?" Elaina asked.

I gave her the evil eye. "Well, I played truth or dare with his brothers." I started to remember events from the previous evening. Joe and his game of_tonsil hockey_ suddenly came to mind and I started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Lucy asked, looking confused.

"O, nothing," I said. We finished our meal and decided just to walk around. We did this a lot. We just walked around the neighborhood. We walked and talked for about an hour when we decided to go to Target. The girls helped me find some stuff to bring on tour with me. I don't think I had ever spent so much money at target. When we got to the magazine aisle, Katherine and I looked at the usual teen bop magazine,_Popstar, J-14, _and _Tigerbeat._ Stuff like that. We bought some of the.

We left the store and decided that the 5 of us could hang at my house. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's go and talk in your room," Annie said. We walked up to my room.

"So Megan, when do you leave for the tour?" Elaina asked.

"Monday," I replied.

"We need to hang again before then," Lucy said.

"You got it!"

I just got a text. _Hey, do you want to hang out tonight? –Nick._

"Did Nick ask you out tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

I texted him back._Sure. What do you want to do?_

He texted me again. _Not telling. It's a surprise._

"So, Nick knows that you have a thing with surprises?" Annie asked.

"Yes," I replied. "My entire birthday was a surprise."

"I bet that was fun," Katherine said.

"It was."

I got another text _I love you _:)

Katherine looked over my shoulder, "Aww, is that from Nick?"

"Yes. Can't I have a little privacy?"

"No," Katherine said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and texted him back. _Right back atcha!_

We just hung out and talked for an hour or so when there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it. It was Nick. "Hi, Nick," I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Megan." He looked behind me and saw my friends. "Hi, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing," Annie said. "Just chilling out."

"How was your last day of school?" Nick asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Good," we all said. We talked for a few minutes but then my friends decided to go home. I walked them downstairs. "Have fun with Nick tonight!" they all said.

"OK, bye!" I closed the door and headed back upstairs. Nick was sitting on my bed looking at one of the magazines that I bought at Target. "What are you looking at?" I asked him, walking over to the bed.

"Nothing," he replied, throwing the magazine aside. I leaned down to pick it up but Nick stopped me. "Why do you get those magazines? They're really stupid."

"They have cute pictures of you. Now can I see it?" Nick grabbed my hand again.

"You can look at that later." It felt like there was something that he didn't want me to know. He finally let go of me and I picked up the magazine. I started flipping through it when I saw a picture of Nick and me on our date a few months ago. The caption was _Is Nick cheating on Miley?_

"Is Nick cheating on Miley?" I said outloud.

"I told you those magazines are garbage. Everyone thinks that I'm still dating Miley but it was just that one time. It's so annoying."

"I imagine it would be," I said, sitting on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Nick asked.

"I thought you already knew and you wanted to surprise me," I said.

"Umm…"

"Haha, OK, so I assume the answer to that question is 'no'."

"Do you want to just do something here?" Nick asked.

"Sure, like what?"

"Well, we could...hmm. I don't know. Why don't we…do you have any baby photo albums?"

"Yah, I do. My mom scrapbooks, so I have a few books from when I was little. Do you want to see them?"

"Ya, sure!" No one else was home. My mom and Amy were at a birthday party and my dad was at someone's house watching a baseball game. We walked down to the TV room where my mom kept the books. Nick plopped himself down on the couch. I got the books and sat next to him.

We started looking at my first baby picture from when I was in the hospital. "Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"You were the chubbiest baby I have ever seen!" Nick said, laughing.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"I was kidding," he said.

"Sure, you were," I said, turning the page.

"Aww look, Megan's first bath," Nick said, laughing.

"OK," I said, closing the book. "That's enough of that."

"Hey, I'm done making jokes. Give the book back." He took it from me and opened it to where we left off.

We saw pictures of my family, my first days of school and my birthday parties. "You're so lucky you get to see your family so often."

"Ya, I am. I go over to my grandma's house most Sundays for breakfast. It's really fun."

"Are you going this Sunday?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Can I go and meet your family?"

"Sure, if you want. We're leaving for the tour on Monday, right?"

"Yup."

"I'm excited."

"So am I." Nick put his arm around me, "I think this is going to be my favorite tour yet." We looked at a few more of my baby books and then we decided to go back upstairs.

Nick sat on my bed and opened up my laptop. "Megan?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you think you would mind if I went public about us dating?"

"Umm, no. Why?"

"It's just, I'm really fed up of all these people thinking that I'm together with Miley. I want them to know that I have a new girlfriend."

"OK."

"OK, so there's this Hollywood party towards the end of the summer. I was wondering if you wanted to go as my date."

"I would love to!"

"Good. There's probably going to be…like…a lot of cameras there and stuff. Would that bother you?"

"I'd probably be able to get used to it."

I heard the door open downstairs. "Hello?"

"We're up here, mom!" I yelled downstairs. Nick and I walked downstairs to say hi to my family. "Mom," I asked. "Can Nick come to Grandma's with us on Sunday?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"OK, coolio!"

"I think I should probably get going now," Nick said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

"So, are you excited about going on tour with them?" my mom asked. This was the first time my mom brought up the tour. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, mom." I walked over and gave my mom a hug.

* * *

_Hope you liked it...I love reviews! Review! Honestly tell me what you think. Drama is on the way, you said you wanted it and it's coming. OK, so COMMENT!  
_


	6. Sunday at Grandma's

Chapter 6: Sunday at Grandma's

Sunday morning. Nick and I went to Church with my family. After the Mass, we all piled into my family's Suburban and drove off to my grandma's house. My dad had 2 brothers and 4 sisters. The older cousins were girls and the younger ones, besides Amy, were boys. I was really close to my cousin, Jasmine, who was a year younger than me.

"Mom," I started to say. "Umm, did you tell anyone that Nick and I were dating?"

"O, that probably would have been a good thing to tell them."

"This is going to be interesting," I said, walking up the steps to my grandma's house. I grabbed Nick's hand and opened the front door.

"Hey, Megan," everyone said as I walked through the door.

"Hi, guys. Umm, I want you guys to meet my boyfriend, Nick," I said, pulling Nick through the door. No one said anything.

My Little Cousin, John was the first one to speak. "Umm, are you Nick Jonas?"

"Uhh, yes," Nick answered.

"O my gosh! Can I have your autograph?" John asked, running up to him. His little brother Jimmy was right behind him.

"Maybe later, guys," I said, pushing them away.

"No, it's cool," Nick said. "What do you want me to sign?"

James and Jimmy looked around. Jimmy grabbed a donut. "A DONUT!" he yelled.

"You want me to sign…a donut."

"Ya!"

"With what?"

Jimmy grabbed a fork. "A FORK!"

Nick gave me a weird look and I just laughed. Nick took the donut and fork and signed it as best as he could. "There you guys go," he said, giving them back the donut. I introduced Nick to my family.

When we go to my Grandma's house, the adults usually sit in the kitchen and talk while the kids find something good on TV. My grandma lives in a small house, so not everyone fits in the kitchen. But on this particular Sunday, everyone sat in the kitchen. Nick and I sat down at the table; Amy sat on Nick's lap.

"So, Nick, how old are you?" my grandpa asked.

"15," Nick answered.

"Are you an only child?"

Jasmine and I, who were sitting next to each other, were trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"I have 2 older brothers and a younger one."

"Are you in a band?"

"Umm, ya…" Nick started, but Jasmine interrupted.

"He's only in the best band EVER! Grandpa, he's Nick Jonas, from the JONAS BROTHERS!"

"O, that kid bop band on Disney Channel?"

I began banging my head on the table. Amy started laughing and Nick turned red.

"OK, Megan," My mom began, changing the subject. "Did you…uhhh…tell everyone where you're going this summer?"

"O, guys. I'm leaving tomorrow to go on tour with Nick and his brothers."

"For how long?" Jasmine asked.

"Umm, the whole summer."

Everyone was silent. "That's going to be so much fun," my grandma said.

"Yah, it is," I replied.

The remainder of the visit wasn't as awkward. James and Jimmy decided to show Nick their_mad skills _by singing some of his songs. Nick tried to keep a straight face but the rest of the family was laughing hysterically.

We stayed and talked for about another hour, but then we decided to go home. "Nick, do you want us to drop you off at the hotel?" my dad asked.

"Sure, my family will probably come over tonight to pick up your bags and stuff. My dad might call you guys later."

We dropped Nick off at the hotel. "See you later," I said.

"Bye," he said, and hopped out of the car.

"Dad, can your father make conversations any more awkward?" I asked.

"Your grandpa is extremely strict around who his daughters are dating, or in your case, granddaughters."

"I'm extremely happy that you didn't inherit that gene," I said to myself.

_Cause Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last_

_I need you by my side._

"Hello?"

"Megan, it's Katherine. Can I come over and help you pack?"

"Sure," I said.

"Can Elaina, Annie and Lucy come too?"

"Sure, did you guys hang out this morning?"

"Yeah, we wished you could come, but you were busy."

"Ya, OK, so come on over whenever," I said and hung up the phone.

I had just gotten my suitcase out of my closet when my friends barged into my room. "MEGAN!" they all yelled, and gave me a hug.

"Umm, guys? Why are you hugging me?"

"We're going to miss you!"

"OK, I'll miss you too, but let's pack," I said.

We blasted Jonas Brothers music while we packed. Annie and Elaina packed all of my outfits and the rest of us just watched. Annie and Elaina were the only ones in our group that were allowed to pick out my clothes. I could pack for myself, but they insisted on packing the _cutest_ outfits.

I had just received a text from Nick. _Hey Megan _:D_ You don't have to bring any dresses for parties or anything. You can go shopping while we're on tour. Love you _

"Guys, don't pack any dresses cause Nick says I can go shopping while I'm on tour."

"OK," Annie said, putting some dresses back.

We finished packing when there was a knock on the door. "MEGAN!" Amy yelled. "MOM WANTS YOU TO TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC!"

I turned it down. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Elaina asked.

"I don't know yet, I think I'm going out to dinner with my family and the Jonas'."

"So, is this goodbye?"

"I think so."

"We're going to miss you so much!" Katherine said. We had a big group hug.

"MEGAN! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I gave my friends one more hug and they left. "Mom, where are we going for dinner?" I asked.

"Can't you guess?" she asked.

* * *

_Please Comment :D I hope you liked it :D  
_


	7. Leaving for the Summer Tour

Chapter 7: Leaving for the Summer Tour

We arrived at the spaghetti factory before the Jonas' so we put our name in and sat in the waiting room. "Guys, there she is!" I heard Joe say behind me. I turned around to see the Jonas family behind us.

"Long time no see," I said to Nick, giving him a hug.

We sat down at the table we usually sat at and got our drinks. "So," Nick said to me. "Is all of your stuff in your car?"

"Yup! Are we leaving straight from here?"

"That's the plan," he said, "I'm so excited. It gets really boring just being on a bus with your 3 brothers for so long."

"Hey!" Joe said.

"O, I'm sorry. I thought this was a private conversation," Nick said. "Plus, I wasn't like offending you or anything."

"Whatever," Joe said, and he went back to his discussion with Amy and Frankie about Webkinz.

Our food came shortly after. When we were done eating, our parents split the check. We walked outside. Kevin and Joe went to my car to grab my bags.

"Bye mom and dad, I'll miss you," I said, giving them both a hug.

"We'll miss you too," my mom said. "Call us everyday."

"OK," I said. "I'll miss you too, Amy."

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"No, you have your own room to sleep in."

"But Megan…"

"Fine, if you clean it before I get back!"

"OK, bye Megan, have fun!" she ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"OK, her stuff's in the bus," Kevin said.

Nick grabbed my hand. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, smiling. I said goodbye to my family one more time and then I followed Nick onto the bus. Some of my stuff was in the same bunk that I had when I last when on the road with them.

"You ready?" Nick asked.

"Heck YES!"

"OK, so what shall we do our first night on the road?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm, lets watch Rent!" Joe said.

"We're thinking about doing Rent as our Fall Musical next year," I said.

"Really? That's sweet!" Nick said. "Are would you try out?"

"Yes!"

"For which characters."

"Umm, I think I would try out for Maureen or Mimi."

"You should totally try our for Mimi!" Joe said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because she sings that one song _Out Tonight_! I love that song!" Joe yelled.

"Joe, we know," Kevin said, sounding annoyed.

"What is the other musical they were thinking about doing?"

"Wicked."

"That would be so cool!" Kevin said.

"Ya, would you try out for Elphaba?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, totally!"

"So, are we going to watch Rent or what?" Joe asked.

"No," Nick and Kevin answered. "We watch that like _every_ night."

"Let's play guitar hero," Kevin suggested.

"You guys can," Nick said. "I'm tired."

"Megan?" Kevin asked.

"I'm actually tired too," I said, yawning. "Maybe later."

"Fine, well why don't you go to bed, Kevin, and I'll watch Rent."

Nick and I went to our bunks. "So, where do you play tomorrow?" I asked.

"Umm, I think we're going all the way out to Delaware."

"Really? I was totally born there! What city?"

"Wilmington."

"I think that's where it is. Do you have any friends down there?" Nick asked.

"Umm, I did, but I haven't heard from them in forever," I said.

"What are there names?"

"Umm, my best friend was Emma Johnson."

"Name doesn't ring a bell," Nick said.

"I really didn't expect it to," I said, laughing.

"So, when did you move to St. Louis?"

"When I was 5. I stayed in contact with her for about a year after that but that was really it."

I climbed into my bunk. "Goodnight," Nick said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," I said back.

I woke up the next morning at 8 to the sound of someone yelling, "JOE STOP!"

I slowly got out of the bunk and went to see what was happening. Kevin was sleeping on the couch. It looked like Joe was entertaining himself by flicking Kevin in the head.

I decided to just leave them alone and I went to get some cereal. Nick was sitting at the table talking on his cell phone. "OK, well see you then. I have to go, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He put his arm around me. "Some…uhhh…radio people. They're coming to the show tonight."

"So, did you guys get enough milk in St. Louis?"

Nick laughed, "We better have," he said, getting up to go to the fridge. "YES! OK, do you want some?"

"Sure," we ate our cereal in silence until Kevin came barging into the room.

"JOSEPH JONAS! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I didn't sleep at all! Joe made me watch Rent with him and he was singing the songs ALL NIGHT!"

Joe walked into the room, "Dude, I'm sorry," he said.

"YOU SHOULD BE! I GOT NO SLEEP WHATSOEVER!"

"Dude, calm down!" Nick said.

We all ate our cereal in silence. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas walked into the front lounge. "OK," Mr. Jonas said. "We have our sound check a little earlier today, at noon, so you should probably go get dressed now." We got dressed and arrived at the theatre an hour later.

Nick called someone on his cell phone. "Guys, I'll be right back," Nick said, and rushed out of the theatre.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Who knows," Joe said. I sat backstage and watched Joe and Kevin get ready for sound check.

"MEGAN?" someone yelled behind me. I turned around to see a girl my age running towards me. "MEGAN! IT'S ME, EMMA!"

"O my gosh!" I screamed and ran towards her. I gave her a hug and then said, "WOAH! I haven't seen you in like 10 years! How did you get here?"

"Nick called me and told me you would be here! I can't believe it!" Nick walked backstage.

"Nick, thank you so much!"

"No problem," he said, giving me a hug.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE COMMENT! Comments have been lacking and it kind of makes me sad :'( I want a few more comments before I post my next chapter. AMERICAN IDOL TONIGHT! If Chekieze and Michael Johns don't go home, I think I'll hurt myself. JK. I like most of the girls...i LOVE A'siah. _

_OK, well comment :D _


	8. Hanging with Old Friends

Chapter 8: Hanging with Old Friends

Emma and I decided to go to her house. I told Nick that I would be back in time for the concert. When we were leaving the theatre, Emma said, "I cannot believe you're dating Nick Jonas! That's so sweet!"

"Ya!"

"Megan, look over there," Emma said.

"O my gosh? Is that my old house?"

"Ya, and looks who's running around in the front yard?"

I looked at my old house. There was a dog running around in the front yard. "Hold on, is that Sammy?" When I moved out of Delaware, I had to leave my dog behind. The people that bought our house bought him from us.

"Yup."

"SAMMY!" I yelled and ran towards the dog. I assumed that he still recognized me because the dog ran at me. "O my gosh! It's Sammy!"

Someone walked out of the house, "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"O, hi, sorry. I'm Megan and I used to live here."

"O, are you Megan Smith? I haven't seen you since you were 5 years old! How have you been?" she came up and gave me a hug. "Well, I have to go inside, but you can stay out here and play with Sammy." She walked back inside.

I took out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Megan. Guess who's here!"

"Umm, well where is here?"

"Delaware!"

"Umm, I have no idea."

"Emma! Nick found out where Emma lived and called her and…OMG she's here!"

"Megan, that's great!"

"And guess who else is here?"

"Who?"

"SAMMY!" Sammy barked in the background.

"I never liked that dog."

"Mom, way to ruin the moment."

"Does he still remember you?"

"I think so! It's so amazing!"

"OK, honey. I have to get going now. Have fun!"

I closed my phone and went back to play with Sammy. We left a few minutes later and went to Emma's house. "Hi, Mrs. Johnson!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Megan. I haven't seen you in forever!" Emma and I walked up to your room.

"Is that a picture of us at daycare?" I asked, looking at one of the framed pictures.

"Yes," she answered. "When Nick called me, I think I was about to have a heart attack. My mom's like…Emma, there's a Nick Jonas on the phone to talk to you, and I'm like 'woah'."

"Ya, he's really great."

"How long have you been together?"

"Umm, we met around spring break," I said. I told her the whole story about how Nick and I met.

"That's so cool!" Emma said.

_Do you feel like a man?  
when you push her around_

_Do you feel better when_

_She falls to the ground_

"Hello?"

"Hey Megan, where are you?" I looked over at the clock.

"Dang, I totally lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Do you want someone to come pick you up?"

"Umm, sure. Can Emma come?"

"Ya, my dad got her a backstage pass."

"OK, see you later."

The limo driver picked us up a few minutes later. "I've never been in a limo before!" Emma said. "This is so cool!"

We arrived at the theatre a few minutes later. We ran backstage to Mr. Jonas and got our passes. Nick was waiting for us backstage. "Can I hug him?" Emma whispered to me.

I looked at her and laughed. "Sure, I don't care." Emma ran up and gave him a hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she yelled.

"No problem," Nick replied.

"PLEASE WELCOME, THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

"Well, I have to go," Nick said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran onstage.

Emma and I were singing and laughing throughout the entire concert. When it came time for_Hello Beautiful,_ Joe came backstage and grabbed Emma. When she was onstage, it looked like she was about to faint. When the song was over, Emma ran back offstage and yelled, "O my gosh. That was amazing!"

When the concert was over, we had to leave to go to the next city.

"I hope you had fun today!" Emma said.

"O, you have no idea!" I replied, and gave her a hug.

We exchanged AIM screen names and cell phone numbers. Then I gave her one last hug and hopped back on the tour bus. Nick was waiting there for me. "Thank you so much," I said.

"No problem." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Get a room, you two," Joe said, getting on the bus. Nick glared at him.

"OK, that concert was amazing!" Kevin said, getting on the bus.

"Megan, I think that was the most normal friends we've met of yours," Joe said.

"Are you calling my friends abnormal?" I asked.

"Well, when we met them, you guys were all lesbian rolling."

"Haha, I remember that."

Joe, Kevin, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and Frankie went in the back lounge to watch a movie. Nick and I were hungry so we had a snack. Nick yawned. "That was a really good concert," I told him.

"Thanks," he replied. "Are you going to eat those?" motioning to some chips on my plate.

"Nope," I answered. He grabbed them and shoved them in his mouth.

"Well, that's very attractive," I said. Nick shrugged. "Boys are so immature."

I started to get up but Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Nick…I"

Nick didn't listen to me. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips softly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We made out for a few minutes when we heard someone coming and we immediately broke apart. "Nick, you should go to bed. We have another long day tomorrow," Mr. Jonas said.

"OK, dad," Nick said, getting up.

I hopped into my bunk and fell asleep.

* * *

_Please Comment :D_


	9. Feelings Returning?

Chapter 9: Feelings Returning?

Nothing worth mentioning happened in the next week; just sound checks, concerts, meet and greets, and interviews.

It was about 2 weeks into the tour, I woke up at noon. There were no concerts or sound checks, no interviews or meet and greets. We were in California for 2 days, just to relax at the Jonas' house. We got there at 1. I threw my stuff in the guest room then went downstairs. Nick was sitting on the couch, something didn't look right.

"Hey Nick, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting by him. He smiled when I sat down and put his arm around me. "Nothing," he said. "I'm just…umm…tired, I guess." Something didn't seem right. It seemed like there was something that he wasn't telling me.

Kevin came into the room. "Hey Megan, do you want to go to the amusement park with me, Joe and Frankie?"

"Sure," I replied. "Are you coming?" I asked Nick.

"Umm, I'm actually not feeling too good, you go ahead." Nick's cell phone rang and he quickly left the room.

"That was weird," I said to Kevin.

"Yeah, so are you coming? We're going to leave in 20 minutes."

I got dressed and met the boys downstairs. Nick was still on his cell phone and he didn't seem to happy. I waved goodbye to him and he smiled back. We all hopped in Kevin's red mini-cooper and drove to the amusement park.

"Megan, do you have your permit?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, my mom wouldn't let me bring it, though. She didn't want me to lose it."

We arrived at the amusement park a few minutes later. We went on all of the roller coasters. Frankie even went on the ones that he was tall enough to go on.

"Joe, next time you get a foot-long hotdog, don't go on a rollercoaster immediately afterwards," Kevin said to Joe, as Joe was walking out of the bathroom.

"Sorry dude, I didn't think I was actually going to puke!" Frankie and I were still laughing. During the last roller coaster we went on, Frankie and I sat in the front and Kevin and Joe sat behind us. The whole time Joe was complaining that he had to puke and Kevin was yelling at him to hold it in.

"Do you want to go home?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm not up for anymore rides," Joe said. It was about 5 o'clock.

I got out my cell phone and started dialing Nick's number. "What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"O, I'm calling Nick."

"WAIT!" Joe yelled. I looked at him strangely, "Umm…I just called my mom, and she said he's…taking a nap. Ya, a nap. So you probably wouldn't want to wake him."

"O…K…" I said, looking strangely at Joe. There was something he wasn't telling me.

We all got back in the mini-cooper and Kevin drove us home. When we got there, we decided to go play video games in the basement. "Guys, what's going on with Nick?"

Kevin and Joe looked at each other, "Nothing," they both said.

"Guys, I'm not stupid. I know you're up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is," I said, walking upstairs.

"Megan, no!" they yelled and came after me.

I walked up the steps and into the kitchen. "It's good to see you again too, Mr. Jonas," I heard a girl say.

There were 6 people in the room and I knew 5 of them. Nick, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus were standing there, talking to the other man who I didn't know. Nick, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas looked incredibly mad, but Miley seemed extremely happy. No one had seen me, so I had behind a pole so I could hear what was going on.

"Nick, I'm so glad we're back together," Miley said.

"Sure," Nick said.

I peaked around the corner and saw Miley leaning on Nick's shoulder and running her fingers through his hair. My heart sank.

"MEGAN! WAIT!" Kevin and Joe yelled, coming into the kitchen.

Everyone in the room looked over at Kevin and Joe. "O, hi, Mr. Collins," Kevin said.

Nick immediately moved away from Miley. "Megan?" he asked, sounding scared.

I bolted out of the room. I bolted out of the house. I was done with Nick. He told me that he was over Miley, but he lied to me. I was running down the Jonas' street. I had no idea where I was going. Tears were streaming down my face.

"MEGAN! MEGAN!" I heard Nick yelling behind me. I didn't stop, I just kept running. I wasn't the fastest runner in the world, so Nick easily caught up to me. "Megan, stop, let me explain." I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't let me go. "Megan, listen." Tears were still running down my face. I just stood there, crying. Nick just stood there, holding me while I cried.

"Megan! Nick!" I heard Kevin and Joe yell from behind us. "Guys, you need to get back to the house." I showed no signs of moving. Nick grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back to the house, but I pushed him off.

"Megan, come on," he said.

"Nick, just go. Mr. Collins is getting mad. I'll tell her what's going on," Joe said.

"No, I want to tell her. She needs to hear it from me,"

"OK, but regardless, we need to get back to the house," Kevin said.

I shoved the guys out of the way and stormed back to the house. I ran upstairs to the guest room and pulled out my laptop.

_Jonaslvr13:_Katherine! Please be there!

_Jonaschica18:_ I'm here, what's wrong?

_Jonaslvr13:_ I think Nick and Miley are together

_Jonaschica18:_ WHAT?

_Jonaslvr13:_ IDK It was so weird. Kevin and Joe tried to distract me today and when we got back, I saw Nick and Miley in the kitchen with their parents and this other weird guy.

_Jonaschica18:_ Megan, I'm so sorry! That is so unlike Nick!

_Jonaslvr13:_ I know…

_Jonaschica18:_ Did you talk to him? Was it just a misunderstanding?

_Jonaslvr13:_ No, I really don't want to talk to him right now.

There was a knock on the door. I didn't answer it. "Megan?" it was Nick. "Megan, can I come in?" I didn't answer.

_Jonaslvr13:_ He's at the door.

Nick opened the door and walked in. "Megan," he said, closing my laptop. "Just let me talk." I wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You said you were over her."

"Megan, I don't want to do this."

"Neither do I," I said, getting up. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the bed.

"I meant, I don't want to be with Miley. I'm not with Miley."

"Then why…"

Nick put his finger to my lips. "Just let me talk. OK, so that other guy down there, he's the producer of our new TV show, J.O.N.A.S. He wants me to date Miley to get more publicity for the show. He told me that if I didn't do this, he would cancel the show." There was a pause. "Are you OK?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry, for jumping to conclusions," I whispered.

"It's OK. I don't blame you. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, then I pressed my lips against his.

"Nick?" Nick's lips left mine to see who was at the door. It was Miley.

* * *

_Hello Drama :D Please Comment :D  
_


	10. Real Girlfriend

Chapter 10: _Real_ Girlfriend

"Nick?" Miley continued. "Who's this?"

"Miley, this is my_real_ girlfriend, Megan."

"Real girlfriend. I thought I was your…" Miley didn't get to continue because she was interrupted by Mr. Jonas.

"Nick, Mr. Collins just left and he wasn't too happy about the whole running off thing."

"Dad, I know but it wasn't her fault!" Nick said.

"I know it wasn't her fault. Let's go downstairs and talk about this."

Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and down the steps. Miley followed.

"OK," Mr. Jonas said as we all walked into the kitchen. "OK, so Mr. Collins really got angry when he found out that you had a girlfriend, Nick."

"I know dad, but no way is this Megan's fault," Nick said, putting his arm around me. "If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"I know that Nick," Mr. Jonas continued. "But Mr. Collins still wants you and Miley to be together to get publicity for J.O.N.A.S. He's going to cancel the show if you guys don't go out together in public." Nick's arm tightened around me. I looked over at Miley; she had an evil smirk on her face. Nick noticed too.

"How long?" Nick asked.

"Mr. Collins didn't say. I'm assuming until the show airs next month, but I don't know."

"This totally sucks," Nick whispered to me. Miley noticed and glared at us.

"She scares me," I whispered back to Nick. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs," Mr. Jonas said to Nick, Joe, Kevin and I.

"Miley, you can go with them," Mrs. Jonas added, trying to be nice. Nick glared at his mom. He grabbed my hand and dragged me up to his room.

"MY LIFE SUCKS!" he yelled and started banging his head against the wall.

"Nick, calm down," I said, going over to him and giving him a hug. "It won't be forever, just for a month or so."

"But I want to spend that month with you," he said to me. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Someone banged on the door. "What?" Nick asked.

"It's Kevin and Joe, can we come in?"

"No." They didn't listen. They opened the door and walked into the room.

"Nick, we have to take Miley down," Joe said. "She is taking this too far."

"Guys, even though she is being an annoying freak, this isn't entirely her fault," I said.

Everyone just stared at me. "She's right," Kevin said.

"Hold on," Joe started said. "Where is Miley? My mom told her to come up here." We stormed out of Nick's room. We searched all over for her until we finally found her in the guest bedroom.

"Miley? What are you doing in Megan's room?"

"O nothing, just looking."

"Looking…for what?"

"Nothing," Miley said, walking out of my room.

"Umm, you should probably check to see if anything is missing," Joe said.

"It looks like everything's still here," I said, looking around. "I don't think she took anything, she was just looking for something to blackmail me with."

Joe and Nick started laughing. "Guys," Kevin said. "I think she's serious."

"Now where did she go?" Joe asked.

"Kevin, you and Joe go watch her," Nick said.

"Why us?" Joe asked.

"Come on, Joe," Kevin said, dragging him out of my room.

"Like I said before, my life sucks," Nick said, laying down on my bed. I curled up next to him.

"Stop saying that," I whispered.

"I'm sorry." We just laid there for a few minutes when the door opened again.

"Nick and Megan, Miley and her dad are gone. Can you please come downstairs?"

Nick and I slowly walked downstairs. Mrs. Jonas was already down in the kitchen with Joe, Frankie and Kevin. "We need to talk about this," Mr. Jonas said. We all sat down at the kitchen table. "Dad, I don't want Megan to go home," Frankie said.

"We don't want her to go home either, Frankie and I don't think she has too," Mr. Jonas said. "As long as her and Nick don't act like a couple in public, she can stay."

"That's going to be hard," Joe whispered to Kevin. Nick heard him and hit him in the back of the head.

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

"Hello?"

"Megan, what's up? It's Katherine."

"Hey, can I call you back later?"

"Sure, bye." I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Now Nick, about the thing with you and Miley," Mr. Jonas continued.

"Do we have to do this now, dad? I don't really see why it should be that big of a problem because I'll be on tour and she'll be here. All we'll have to do is talk on the phone and stuff," Nick said.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Mr. Jonas said.

"O my god, Miley doesn't have to come on tour with us, does she?" Joe asked.

Mr. Jonas nodded.

* * *

_Please Comment! I only got a few for the last chapter and it made me sad :'( _


	11. Eat It!

Chapter 11: EAT IT!

"WHAT?" Nick yelled. "She has to come on tour with us?"

"I'm sorry, but she does."

Joe started banging his head on the table. "WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"Joseph, be mature," Kevin said. Joe glared at him.

We walked back upstairs. "When do we leave tomorrow?" I asked Nick once we got to his room.

"I think around 4 or 5 in the afternoon."

"My life…" Nick started.

"Sucks, I know," I finished his sentence for him. Nick laughed. "Umm, so you know how Miley's going to be your 'girlfriend'," I said, putting quotes around the word girlfriend.

"Yah…"

"Well, are you going to have to like, kiss her or anything?"

"O gosh, I hope not," Nick said.

"Am I going to be allowed to leave the bus?"

"We could say you're Miley's friend," Nick suggested.

"Ya, I'm sure Miley would love to play along with that."

"Then we'll make her."

Nick got an evil grin on his face. I started laughing, then said, "Do you think she had anything to do with this?"

"What?"

"Do you think that, maybe, she suggested to the producer that you dating her would be a good way to advertise the show?" I asked.

"Probably," Nick said. "But let's stop talking about Miley and all of that junk."

"OK, what do you want to do?"

Nick looked around the room, "I have no idea."

We sat in silence for a minute, "I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yelled.

"Wow, that was loud," Nick said, covering his ears. "What's this amazing idea?"

"We can play that game with the blindfold where someone gives you something to smell and you have to guess what it is and if you guess wrong, you have to eat it!"

"Umm, sure. But we'll need more people."

"Kevin and Joe will play! Come on!" Nick and I ran out of the room, grabbed Kevin and Joe and went to the kitchen.

"OK, who wants to go first?" I asked. Joe decided to go first. We put the blindfold on him and went over to the cabinet.

"This has to be good," Nick whispered. "How about fire sauce from taco bell?"

"He'll be able to smell it," I whispered back.

Kevin grabbed a jar of pickles from the top shelf, "How about these? Joe hates them."

We took some pickles out of the jar and placed them on a spoon. "OK Joe, what is this?"

Joe sniffed. "Umm, is it cucumbers?"

"Nope," Kevin said, putting the spoon in Joe's mouth.

"EWW!" Joe yelled, spitting the pickles out all over me.

"Thanks, Joe," I said, getting a towel and wiping my shirt off.

"Joe, that was disgusting," Nick said.

"Well, you should have known better than to put that in my mouth," Joe complained.

"Kevin, your turn!" Nick said.

We blindfolded Kevin and went back to the cabinet. We decided that we would use fire sauce from Taco Bell, just to confuse Kevin. We put it on a spoon under Kevin's nose.

"Hot sauce from Taco Bell," Kevin said immediately.

"You peaked!" Joe yelled.

"Did not, that was just incredibly obvious!" Kevin said.

"OK Megan, your turn," Kevin said.

I sat down at the table and Nick blindfolded me. I heard the boys whispering. "Nick, yes!" I heard Joe yell.

Kevin and Joe started laughing and I heard them come closer to me. I sniffed but I didn't smell anything. "Guys, is there anything there?" I asked. Kevin and Joe burst out laughing.

"Just take a random guess," Joe said.

"Umm, OK…pickles?" Suddenly I felt Nick's lips press against mine. I pulled off the blindfold and rolled my eyes. "You guys are so weird," I said, handing Nick the blindfold.

"Megan," Joe whispered. "You totally should French Kiss Nick now."

I smacked his arm. "Heck no, Jonas!" I said outloud. We decided to get some cold leftover anchovy pizza.

We fed it to Nick because he had no idea what it was. "Guys, I actually like anchovy pizza," Nick said.

"OK, that was fun, but I really don't want to do it again," Joe said.

"Joe, that was because you were the only one that had to do something they didn't like."

"Fine dude, whatever."

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

"Hello?"

"Megan, you never called me back!" Katherine complained.

"O, I'm sorry."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just played the blindfolded taste testing game with the guys."

"That's fun." I told Katherine the entire story about how Miley has to come on tour with us. "OMG that stinks! Tell Nick I feel bad for him."

"OK, well I should probably go to bed now, bye!"

"Bye." I closed the phone and went up to my room.

I got my pajamas on and climbed into bed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Nick walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Goodnight," he whispered to me.

"Goodnight," I said back. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

I woke up the next morning at 8. Why did I wake up this early? Well, obviously against my will. Nick, Kevin, Frankie and I walked downstairs slowly to the sound of Joe's whistle. "OK, TROOPS," Joe yelled. "We have 8 hours til Miley arrives. We have 8 hours of freedom. We have 8 hours left to do what we want to do. We have 8 hours left to…"

"Sleep…" Kevin finished his sentence, yawning.

"Well, I can't go back to bed, I'm already up," Nick said.

"Same here," I replied.

We decided to play hide-and-seek. Kevin wanted to count first. Nick, Joe, Frankie and I started running around the house, trying to find good places to hide. I hid behind the couch in the living room. I heard Kevin find Nick and Joe. I didn't hear him find Frankie yet. "FOUND YOU!" I heard Kevin yell. I got out of my hiding spot.

"Where's Frankie?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Kevin said. "We should all look for him." The four of us split up to find Frankie. Nick and I went up to Frankie's room to try to find him. We found him asleep on his bed. We closed the door and went downstairs to tell Kevin and Joe where he was.

"So," Joe said. "What do you want to do now?"

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

"Turn it off!" Joe yelled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Megan, it's Miley."

"O, hi…Miley. Umm, where did you get my cell phone number?"

"I got it from the Jonas' house. So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Umm, I think I already have plans today…"

"O, that's cool. We can hang out all during the rest of the tour! I am so excited!"

"Ya, me too," I tried to match her enthusiasm.

"OK, well I'll let you go, bye."

"Bye, Miley." I closed the phone and looked over at Nick.

"Why did Miley call you?" Joe asked.

"She wanted to see if I wanted to hang out."

"That's…weird," Kevin said.

"So anyway," Joe said, changing the subject. "What should we do?"

"Hmm…" It was noon. "Let's go eat lunch," Kevin said. "We could go swimming and I could make hamburgers!" I went upstairs and changed into my favorite green bikini and walked downstairs. The guys were already down there and we walked outside to their pool. Nick rubbed sunscreen on my back and I did the same for him.

"Cannon ball!" Frankie yelled and he jumped into the pool. Joe and Kevin followed.

"You coming?" Nick asked.

"Ya!" Nick followed his brothers into the pool. I walked to the edge of the pool.

"Come on, Megan!" Frankie yelled. I stood on the edge of the pool and was getting ready to jump in but Nick and Joe grabbed my legs and pulled me all the way under that water. I came back up for air and started splashing Nick and Joe. They started splashing back.

"Megan! Stop!" Nick yelled. Nick climbed out of the pool and went to get a water gun. He hopped back into the pool and started spraying me.

"Nick! Stop!" I had to get the water gun from him. "Nick! Oww! You squirted water in my eye!" Nick threw the water gun aside and swam over to me.

"O my gosh, are you OK?" Nick asked. I bolted away from him and grabbed the gun. "Wow, that was low," Nick said to me as I started squirting him with water.

"Guys, the burgers are ready!" Kevin yelled from the patio. We all got out of the pool. Kevin gave us all plates and hamburgers and we went and sat at the table outside.

Joe kept looking at his watch. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 2," Joe said. "There's 2 hours left of freedom."

We spent another hour in the pool. When it came to be 3 o'clock, we got out of the pool to get ready to go back on tour.

When I got out of the shower and got dressed, I started packing my bags. There was a knock on the door.

* * *

_COMMENT :D I'm not posting again until I get comments!!!!!!!!!  
_


	12. New Tour Date

Chapter 12: New Tour Mate

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Nick, can I come in?"

"Sure," I said and he walked in.

"Gross, we have like 10 minutes til Miley comes," Nick said, looking over at the clock. He sat down on the bed, "and we only have 10 minutes left where we can consider you my girlfriend."

"Let's not be negative, be positive!"

"How can we be positive? I need no bright sides in this situation," Nick said.

"Well," I said, looking at the clock, "We have 10 minutes left, I guess that's good news."

I sat down next to Nick on the bed and he put his arm around me. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "When I asked you to come on tour with us, I seriously didn't know that this was going to happen. I'm really sorry."

"Nick, you didn't know this was going to happen, it's fine. Well, it's not really fine, but I don't blame you for anything." Nick pulled my face close to his and he pressed his lips against mine. We laid back on the bed and kissed for a while until the doorbell rang.

I heard Joe scream. "You guys make it seem like Cruella de Vil's at the door," I said.

"Pretty close…" Nick said to himself. We got off the bed and walked downstairs hand in hand. Miley was standing at the bottom of the steps with her hot pink luggage.

"Hey, tour buddies!" Miley said, waving at us. We tried to match her enthusiasm but we were no where close.

"Hey, Miley," we said.

"Megan and Nick, we need your bags," Mr. Jonas said.

"O, right," Nick and I turned around and went back upstairs to get our bags. We went into our rooms and came back out with the suitcases. Nick put his suitcases down at the top of the steps and kissed me one more time. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said. I was going to kiss him back but Joe walked upstairs.

"Get a room, you two." Nick picked his bags back up and we walked downstairs and out to the bus.

"Ooo, I want this one!" Miley said, pointing to my bunk.

"Umm, that's Megan's bunk," Kevin said.

"O, but it's right across from Nick's," Miley said.

"And your point is…" Joe asked.

"Well, I think I should have the bunk across from him."

"Miley," Mr. Jonas said, getting on the bus, "We put your stuff in this bunk." He pointed to a different bunk.

"OK, fine," she said, stomping off to her bunk.

"OK, let's get going," Mr. Jonas said to the bus driver. The bus started to move forward and we were on our way.

_When I heard you coming_

_I should have started running_

_A long long time ago_

"Hello?"

"Megan! It's Katherine!"

"Hey, Katherine. What's up?"

"OK, so they decided what the fall musical was going to be at St. Cecilia's! Guess what it is."

"I have no idea…Wicked?"

"YES!"

"O my gosh! I can't believe it! That's so sweet!"

"You'll try out for Elphiba, right?" Katherine asked.

"Duh, but only if you try our for Glinda!" I replied.

"That would be so cool if we got the part!"

"We probably won't get it because we'll only be sophomores," I said.

"Hey, don't be negative, be positive!"

"Haha, OK. Well, I'll try to get online sometime tonight, bye!"

"Bye!" I closed the phone and went to the back lounge of the bus. Miley was playing with something on her laptop and Joe was flipping through the TV channels with Kevin and Nick.

"O my gosh, guys…guess what!"

"You're high school is going to perform Wicked? Ya, we heard you," Joe said. I glared at him.

"You're trying out for Elphiba, right?" Nick asked.

"Ya, totally. And if I get the part and you guys don't come see it I will seriously murder you."

Joe laughed. "So, is Katherine trying out for Glinda?"

"Yes!" Miley started laughing at something she saw on her computer.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Answering fan mail." Joe looked over at her computer screen.

"Miley," he said. "Why are you emailing our producer?"

"He…ummm…wanted to make sure that you guys were being nice to me."

We all rolled our eyes. Nick made room for me on the couch and I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me. Miley glared at us. We just sat there in silence until Nick stood up and said, "I'm tired. See you guys in the morning." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked of to his bunk.

"Let's play truth or dare," Joe said, immediately after Nick had left the room.

"Guys, I really don't want…" I started to say but Joe interrupted me.

"Megan, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare I guess," I said, nervously.

"I dare you to sleep in a pair of Nick's socks," Joe said. Kevin started laughing hysterically.

"Guys, that's practically suicidal," Miley said.

"Nick's head over heels for Megan, he won't kill her," Kevin said. I just rolled my eyes.

"So Megan, go get those socks," Joe said. I slowly walked to Nick's bunk, in which he was asleep in, and grabbed a pair of socks. I walked back into the back lounge and put them on. "It's a great look for you," Joe said.

"OK, I'm going to go to bed now," I said, walking back over to my bunk. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

I woke up the next morning because someone was tapping me on the shoulder. I rolled over and saw that it was Nick. "Hey, Nick. What's up?" I yawned.

"Nothing much. Why are you wearing my socks?" he asked.

"Umm, Joe dared me to, so I did."

"Can I have them back?"

"No," I said, and rolled back over.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Because I don't want too," I said, yawning again.

"Well that's not a very good reason." He pulled the socks off of my feet and I shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little, I couldn't find my blanket last night."

"O," Nick said, bending down, "It's right here." He gave me my blanket which was apparently on the floor.

"O thanks. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, there's a radio interview where I have to go public with Miley that we're dating…"

"O, well that sure sounds fun."

"Sure, loads. Umm, you're going to kind of have to stay inside the bus for that…with Miley."

"O…k…sounds fun," I said, in case there was a chance that Miley could hear me.

The guys got ready and hopped out of the bus for the interview.

It was just me and Miley.

Alone.

* * *

_dun dun dun...COMMENT :D  
_


	13. Jealous?

Chapter 13: Jealous?

"So Megan, what do you want to do?" Miley asked.

"Umm, I don't know…what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure."

"What movie?"

"Umm, have you ever seen Rent?"

"Rent? What's rent?"

"O my gosh, the guys had never seen it either. It's a musical with Adam Pascal, Idina Menzel…"

"O, I've heard of it, but I've never seen it. Let's watch it!" I went and put the DVD in and turned it on.

About an hour into the movie, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Nick asked.

"Watching Rent, Miley had never seen it before either."

"Well that's fun. We're almost done with the interview so we should be back shortly."

"OK, bye."

"I love you," Nick said.

"I love you too," I replied and closed the phone.

We got to the part in the movie where they were at Angel's funeral. Miley and I were both crying hysterically. "Megan, can you pass the tissues?" Miley asked.

"Sure." I threw her a box of Kleenex.

"Megan?" I heard Nick say.

"We're back here!" I replied.

Nick came back into the back lounge where Miley and I were still crying. "Why are you crying?" He looked over at the TV. "Oh."

"How was the interview?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Interesting," Nick said, sitting down next to me. "Are you guys hungry for lunch?"

"Yah," Miley said, pausing the movie. We went and got something to eat and then checked into our hotel. Mr. Jonas gave us room assignments. Kevin shared with Joe, Frankie with Nick, and me with Miley.

When it was time to go to bed, Miley and I wanted to watch the end of Rent. I watched a little bit and then went to the kitchen because I was hungry. Nick was sitting on a stool. "Hey," he whispered. I sat on the stool next to him. "How's Miley been treating you?"

"Actually, she hasn't been that bad. She's actually been kind of fun to hang around," I said. Nick gave me a funny look. "Nick, I'm serious. I don't think she's as bad as you said she was."

"Just wait. I guarantee that she will do something soon."

"Nick, that's just mean."

"What?"

"People can change."

"I know that, but I wouldn't consider Miley as one of those people," Nick said.

I couldn't believe that this was Nick talking. It didn't sound like him at all. Nick apparently noticed that I didn't like what I was hearing. "Look, Megan. I know Miley. She just…doesn't seem like the kind of person who would…"

"OK, OK. I got it," I said, shushing him. I went over to the fridge and got some milk and cookies.

"Are you mad at me?" Nick asked.

"No, why would I be mad?" Nick just looked at me. "Nick," I said, going back over to the stool, "I could never be mad at you." He kissed me softly on the lips and hopped his stool.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night."

I woke up the next morning at 10. There was a note on my bedside table.

_Good morning, sleepy head!_

_We went over to the theatre to do sound check. We left some breakfast on the table for you. My mom and Frankie said they were going to go shopping in the hotel lobby. We should be back around noon. Love you! –Nick_

Miley was still sleeping next to me. I didn't want to wake her so I snuck out of the room and went to get some breakfast. There were eggs, bacon and toast on the table, waiting for me. I ate them and got dressed.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

"Hello?"

"Finally, your up!" Nick said.

"I went to sleep late last night."

"Sure, so what are you doing?"

"I just woke up and ate breakfast. How's sound check going?"

"We just finished actually, and we're on our way back to the hotel. Is Miley awake yet?"

"Umm, no. Why?"

"The producer wants me to take her on a shopping trip today. Well, the whole family can come too, including you. He just wants me and Miley to act like we're together."

"O, well do you want me to wake her up?"

"Sure. Well we're pulling into the hotel parking lot. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye." I went back to my room to wake up Miley but she was already up.

"Hey Megan, are you going shopping with us today?"

"Duh! The guys are on their way back up to the hotel room, so you probably should get dressed."

"OK." I left the room just when Nick came through the front door.

"Hello Beautiful," he said, giving me a hug.

"Hi."

"OK, so the limo's going to be here in 5 minutes. Is Miley ready?"

"She's getting dressed now."

Nick sat down on a stool and I sat down next to him. "Are you sure you want to come today?" Nick asked.

"Ya, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Miley and I are going to have to…like…hold hands and stuff and act like a couple."

"Well, as long as I know that you're faking it, I really won't mind."

"OK," Nick said. He pulled me over to the couch and started to kiss me.

"Guys, are you ready to go?" I heard Mr. Jonas say from his room. Nick immediately sat up and walked to the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yup."

We all walked out to a limo and got inside. Since the windows were tinted, Nick put his arm around me.

Miley was texting someone on her phone. "Nick," Miley said. "Do you mind if I get a real boyfriend?" Everyone looked over at her.

"No, not at all!" Nick said, sounding extremely happy. I looked over at Miley's phone to see who she was texting.

"Are you texting him?" I asked.

"Yes. Is name is Daniel Roberts," she looked over at me. "Do you know him."

Nick was right. Miley wasn't as nice as I thought she was. She was dating my ex-boyfriend to try to make me jealous. I wasn't going to let her plan work on me, though."

"Ya, I know him. I don't really talk to him too much, though."

"Who's Daniel Roberts?" Nick whispered in my ear.

"My ex," I whispered back

Nick just glared at Miley. "That's low," he said to himself.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it...COMMENTS!_

_OK, so today is a snow day in st. louis :D and since I'm so happy i'm going to upload another chapter RIGHT NOW and maybe one tonight IDK_

_COMMENT!! _


	14. Meeting Miley's Boyfriend

Chapter 14: Meeting Miley's Boyfriend

Over the next week, Miley spent all of her free time texting Daniel. It was actually pretty annoying. I wasn't jealous or anything, but I think Miley thought I would be. If she was just getting together with Daniel to try to make me jealous, that wouldn't be fair to Daniel.

We were watching a movie in the back lounge when Miley suddenly yelled, "O my gosh! Daniel said he's going to visit me!"

"O, that's…great, Miley," Kevin said, trying to sound nice.

"Megan, he's going to have to pretend to be your boyfriend so no one gets suspicious that we're together."

"Woah, woah, woah. There is no way I'm pretending to date Daniel!" I yelled.

"But Megan, then there's no other way he can visit!" Miley said, putting on her puppy face.

I just glared at her. "Fine. When is he coming?"

"He's on vacation with his family near where the concert is tomorrow. He's going to meet us at the theatre."

"Fun!" I said, trying to sound excited but apparently it didn't work.

"Megan, thank you so much! You're the greatest friend ever!" Miley said and gave me a hug.

When I woke up the next morning, we ate breakfast and arrived at the theatre to do sound check. We started walking in the theatre when I heard someone yell, "MILEY!" We all turned around to see a boy running towards us.

"Eww, get away from me you obsessed fan!" Miley yelled.

"Miley, it's me, Daniel!" Joe, Kevin, Nick and I were laughing and Miley just stared at him.

"I thought you said you were hot!" Miley yelled.

"Guys, let's go inside. I think there's people taking pictures over there," Kevin said. We walked inside.

"Umm, let's let Miley and her new boyfriend talk," Joe whispered and we all sprinted into another room. We still kept our ears by the door to hear what they were saying.

"OK, Daniel. Now, I don't think this relationship is going to work out."

Daniel sounded hurt. "Why not?"

"Well, I only started this relationship to make Nick jealous."

"Wait, so you just used me?" Daniel demanded.

"Umm…"

"Miley, you're a jerk. Just like Megan said. I should have listened to her."

"Hold on, what did Megan say about me?" Miley asked.

"Nothing. Just that you were a guy-stealing jerk."

"Guy-stealing jerk?"

"Ya, she hated you ever since she found out that you were dating Nick," Daniel said.

Nick, Joe and Kevin started at me. I just smiled said, "Ummm…that's not true." Joe and Kevin went onstage to get ready for sound check.

"You hated Miley just because she dated me?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I…" I started to say but Nick stopped me again.

"Megan, why would you do that? Just judging someone by who they're dating?"

"Nick, just…"

"That's really unlike you," Nick said, and he followed his brothers onstage. Miley came into the room I was in. I just glared at her. She looked over at me.

"Did you hear all of that?" she asked, pointing at me.

"It was kind of hard not too," I replied.

"Did Nick hear that?" I nodded. Miley stormed out of the room. Daniel came into the room just as Miley was walking out.

"Hey, Megan," he said. I just glared at him.

"What?"

"Nick's mad at me now because he heard you say that I hated Miley just because she was dating Nick and then he just stormed out of here and…O I don't know." I said, putting my head in my hands. Daniel put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to mess up your relationship with Nick," Daniel said. I leaned on his shoulder. This was one thing I always like about Daniel. He was really good at making me feel better. I felt Daniel lean closer to me.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" I asked. He forced me into a kiss. I tried to push him off but he was too strong.

"Megan?" I heard someone say from the door. Daniel looked up and I saw Nick in the doorway.

"Nick, o my gosh," I said, running after him.

"Don't talk to me," he said.

"Nick! I didn't…"

Nick turned around and looked at me. "You didn't what? Kiss him? Don't say that! I saw you!"

"Nick, he kissed me, I didn't…" Nick just glared at me.

"You know what, I think I'm beginning to learn who the _real_ Megan Smith is, and I don't like her at all."

I just stared at him. "WHAT? Nick, what are you saying?"

"I think you know what I'm saying," he said, and then he walked off.

I just stood there. Tears started running down my cheeks. Joe and Kevin walked up to me. "Megan, what's wrong?" Kevin asked. They saw Nick storming out of the room and Kevin said, "Oh…"

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?"

"Nothing, are you OK?"

"NO!" I yelled. "Nick just barged out of here because he saw Daniel kissing me and he wouldn't even let me explain!"

"Megan!" I heard Daniel yell behind me.

I groaned and looked over at him. "What the hell was that?" I yelled. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Come on, you know you liked it," Daniel said. I walked up to him and smacked him across the face and then stormed off after Nick.

I looked all over backstage but couldn't find him. I decided to just go out to the bus. I heard Nick talking to Joe and Kevin in the back lounge. I pressed my ear against the door to listen.

"Nick, she didn't kiss him, he kissed her. She had nothing to do with it," Kevin said. "She feels horrible, she told us."

"OK, maybe that's true. But still, you heard what David said about Megan hating Miley just because she was dating me."

"Nick, a lot of girls did, they were just jealous of Miley."

"You need to talk to her," Joe said.

"I know but, I think she's mad at me now."

"Umm, that's why you need to talk to her."

"I'll go find her," Nick said. I heard him get up. It would look bad if he opened the door and I was right there. I quickly hopped into my bunk and pulled my laptop out. Nick opened the door and headed for the door when he saw me. "Megan?"

"Yes?"

* * *

_Tee Hee... Daniel is such a b. HEE HEE COMMENT!_

_I'LL POST TONIGHT AFTER I SEE DAVID ARCHULETTA KICK BUTT ON AMERICAN IDOL! _


	15. Apologies on Tape

Chapter 15: Apologies on Tape

"Can we talk?" Nick asked.

"Sure," I said and followed him out off the bus.

We found a bench outside and we sat down on it. "So…" Nick started to say.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I didn't kiss Daniel, he kissed me…and I was just…"

"Megan, I know. I forgive you," Nick said.

"Really? Wow, that was easy." Nick laughed. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

"It's OK, I forgive you," Nick said. He kissed me.

"Look! It's Nick Jonas!" Nick and I turned around and saw a bunch of screaming girls and photographers. Nick grabbed my hand and we sprinted backstage.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" Nick yelled.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Mr. Jonas asked, coming up to us.

"Photographers caught Megan and me outside," Nick said.

"O…" Mr. Jonas. Mr. Jonas' cell phone rang. "Hello. Yes. Yes, I am aware that…Mr. Collins, I. Nick and Megan just… I'm sorry. Yes, OK. Bye." Mr. Jonas closed the phone.

Miley walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Collins heard about what happened," Mr. Jonas said.

"Wait, what happened?" Miley asked.

"Photographers caught me and Megan outside," Nick said. "So what did Mr. Collins say?"

"He's canceling the show," Mr. Jonas said.

"WHAT?" Nick and I yelled.

"Umm," Miley started to say. "I think I know how to fix this."

"What?" Mr. Jonas said.

Miley looked down. "I kind of gave Mr. Collins the idea of making Nick date me for publicity. I…paid him to do it."

We just stared at her. "Mr. Jonas, can I use your phone to call Mr. Collins?" Mr. Jonas gave her the phone and she went outside.

"I can't believe her," Nick said. Miley walked back into the room.

"OK, the show's back on," she said. "I'm really sorry, Nick. And you too, Megan. I guess I'll…go home now. There's not need for me to be here. I'll grab my stuff and get a flight at the airport." Miley walked outside.

"Wow," Nick said. "I can't believe that she's leaving."

"OK, well...we have a show to do," Kevin said. Apparently he and Joe were listening from the other room. Nick, Joe and Kevin went onstage and did an amazing show as usual. When we got back onto the bus, we immediately went to bed because the boys had an interview the next morning.

When we woke up, we ate breakfast and headed off to the radio station. The guys went into the room and Mr. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas, Frankie and I watched from outside.

"Good morning, Baltimore! We're here this morning with the Jonas Brothers. How are you guys this morning?"

"Good," they all said. "How are you?"

For a while, the interview continued like they usually did. I was starting to doze off when the interviewer said, "So Nick, there's a rumor going around that you cheated on Miley."

"Ummm," Nick started to say. He looked over at his dad and Mr. Jonas nodded. "I never really dated Miley…it was kind of for publicity."

"Oh, so who's your girlfriend now?"

"Well, I'd kind of like to keep my personal life to my…" Nick started but he was interrupted.

"Is that her?" he asked, pointing to me.

"Yes…that's her," Nick replied.

"Can we talk to her?" he asked. Nick looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess…" Nick said. One of the radio producers took me into the room and gave me a stool so I could sit down next to Nick. Nick grabbed my hand and gave me a smile.

"So, what's your name?" the interviewer asked.

"I'm Megan," I said.

"How long have you and Nick been dating?" the rest of the interview continued like this. He asked how we met, how long I've been on tour with them…stuff like that.

When the interview was over, we said goodbye to everyone at the station and we walked back onto the bus. "WOO HOO!" Nick yelled once we got on the bus.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone knows that I have a girlfriend now and now no one thinks I'm dating Miley anymore! I'm free!" Everyone laughed. "Megan," Nick asked. "Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Sure!"

* * *

_Yeah! Nick and Megan are public! YEAH! Miley got PONED. JK jk. OK, well David Archuletta is singing now...GTG _


	16. Rent

Chapter 16: Rent

The boys didn't have a concert that night. We checked into our hotel in New York City and Nick and I got ready for our date. Nick told me to dress nice but I had no idea what we were doing. We got into the limo at about 6 o'clock. "You haven't asked where we're going yet," Nick said.

"There's no point. I know you won't tell me," I replied. Nick laughed.

We drove around for a while when I said, "I can't believe I'm in New York City. If we're going to do something that I can do anywhere else I will seriously kill you."

The limo pulled up in front of a large building and Nick and I got out of the limo.

"O my gosh," was all I managed to say. I looked up at the large theatre and there was a huge flashing sign that said. _NOW ON BROADWAY: RENT!_ "We're going to see Rent on Broadway?" I asked.

"Yes, come on. We got have orchestra seats." We walked inside and got our seats. I looked in my program.

"O my gosh! I can't believe it! Idina Menzel is in it! So is Taye Diggs…Adam Pascal…this is like the entire cast from the movie! Thank you so much for taking me," I said, giving Nick a hug.

"No problem. I know some people her so I got great seats."

The musical was starting. I could not believe that I was sitting this close to some of the biggest actors on Broadway. When the first act was over and it was time for intermission, Nick and I walked out to the lobby and got a soda. "This is so amazing," I said.

"I know, it's really good. I thought it was going to be a lot more different from the movie, but there really are only a few things that are different." The lights flickered so Nick and I followed the crowd back into the theatre.

I was crying a lot in the 2nd act. Nick seemed pretty amused by it. When it was over, Nick grabbed my hand and dragged me to the backstage door. "Wait, why are we going backstage?" I asked. Nick handed me a pass and took me backstage.

Nick was greeted backstage, apparently a lot of people knew him. "Hey, Nick," I heard someone say from behind us. I turned around and saw Adam Pascal walking towards us.

"O my gosh," I whispered.

"Hey, Adam," Nick said, shaking his hand.

"Hi, you're Nick Jonas, right? How are you?" Adam asked.

"Good," Nick said. "This is my girlfriend, Megan."

Adam shook my hand, "How are you?" he asked.

"Good. You were really good tonight."

"Thank you," Adam said. "Well, I have to go talk to some critics, thanks for coming," he said and he walked off.

"That was so cool!" I told him. Nick laughed and we walked around for a while but then we got hungry so we decided to go out to eat.

"Did your parents tell you when you had to be back at the hotel?" I asked.

"Nope, they just gave me a limit on how much money I could use. So, what do you want to eat?"

"ICE CREAM!" I said.

Nick gave me a funny look. "Why do you want ice cream?"

"Why don't you?"

"Don't you want like…dinner?"

"Dinner at 12 o'clock?" I asked him.

"Yes, we haven't eaten yet!"

"So, why can't we eat ice cream?"

"Fine, I guess we can."

We went to Cold Stone Creamery then headed back to the hotel.

We were standing outside the hotel room when Nick kissed me. We probably were standing there for about 5 minutes when we heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. Nick pulled back and smiled at me and then opened the door and we walked into his family's hotel room.

"Hey, Nick!" Frankie said from the couch.

"Frankie, it's 1 o'clock in the morning, what are you doing up?" Nick asked.

"I had a nightmare that Amy turned into a Webkinz and we couldn't get her out of the computer," Frankie said.

I sat down next to him. "Are you OK now?"

"No, I'm still really scared. There was this scary guy that had a magic wand and…and…"

"Frankie, it's OK," Nick said. "Why don't you sleep with me in my bed."

"Aww, Nick's such a good big brothers," I said.

"What, don't you ever let Amy sleep with you?"

"No, well sometimes I do, but I make her sleep on the floor."

"O well you're nice," Nick commented.

"I know, I'm a great big sister," I said sarcastically.

Nick gave me a kiss on the cheek and he and Frankie went to his room. I went to my room and fell asleep. I've been kind of lonely since Miley left. I mean, it's not like I miss her or anything…but it was kind of fun having her around, at least until I figured out that she paid their producer to make her date Nick. If she didn't do that, I probably would have even considered her a friend.

I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Megan, wake up," I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes to see that is was Joe.

"Joe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just come with me." I got out of bed a followed Joe into Nick's room.

"Why are we in Nick's room?"

"Shh, don't wake him or Frankie up," Joe whispered. It was 10 o'clock and I was kind of surprised that Nick was not awake yet. When I walked into Nick's room, I was trying really hard not to laugh.

_A/N: Remember that one scene in Alvin and the Chipmunks where Theodore falls asleep on Dave's head? Well, just picture that scene with Nick and Frankie._

Kevin had his camera out and was taking pictures. Kevin had forgotten to turn the flash on his camera off so the whole room was soon filled with light. Nick opened his eyes and screamed, "What the heck? Frankie, GET OFF!" Nick pushed Frankie off of him and we were all laughing hysterically.

"That's why I never let Amy sleep with me," I said, laughing. Nick just stared at us.

"Umm, why are you guys in here?" Nick asked.

"We wanted to get some pictures to put on our Myspace page," Joe said.

"WHAT?" Nick yelled and he ran out of bed and lunged at Joe. "GIVE ME THE CAMERA!"

"NO!"

They were running around the hotel room. Joe threw the camera at me. Nick stopped running and looked at me. "Megan, can I please have the camera?" he asked.

"Haha, no way," Nick threw himself at me and I sprinted into my room and locked the door. I pulled out my laptop and camera extension chord and plugged the camera in. Nick was banging on the door. It took about a minute to upload the pictures. I put the laptop away and threw it under my bed. I walked back out into the hallway and gave Nick the camera. "Nick, don't yell at me…here's the stupid camera," I said.

"WHAT?" Joe and Kevin yelled.

"Thank you," Nick said. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and deleted all of the pictures on his camera. "I'm going to go take a shower, bye," Nick said and he left the room.

"Megan, what did you do that for?" Joe demanded.

"I put the pictures on my laptop, chill!" Kevin and Joe laughed.

"Nick is going to be so pissed when he finds those pictures on myspace!" Joe said.

"Wait, don't put those on myspace, he'll kill me!"

"No he won't," Kevin said.

"No seriously, don't put those on myspace."

"Why not?"

"Because…that would be really embarrassing for him!"

"Fine," Joe said. "Still, you aren't going to delete them, are you?"

"No way!"

Nick got out of the shower and asked, "OK, what did I miss?" Joe and Kevin just laughed as they left the room. "Megan?"

"Yes?" I asked, looking innocent.

Nick sprinted into my room and grabbed my laptop. "DID YOU UPLOAD THESE ON YOUR COMPUTER?" he yelled.

"NICK! NICK! GIVE IT BACK!"

He pulled up my pictures and saw them. He looked up at me. "You disgust me," he said.

"Nick, we weren't going to put them on myspace! We were just going to keep them for fun, I swear!"

"I'm still deleting them," he said.

"Nick…please," I said, putting on my puppy dogface.

"Megan, I hate when you do that."

"Please don't delete them," I said.

He glared at me. "I hate you," he said and he threw my laptop at me.

"Haha, I know." Nick leaned across the bed and kissed me. He pushed me against the pillows as his lips slowly moved against mine.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

We heard the door open. "Nick and Megan we need to…WOAH!" we heard Joe say. Nick immediately sat up and scratched the back of him head.

"Umm, oops…" Nick said. I turned red.

"Thanks to you, Nick, I'm officially scarred for life," Joe complained.

"Well, you could have knocked!" Nick said.

"And now I know that from now on," Joe said, leaving the room.

"That was awkward," I said.

"Well, he's gone now," Nick said, leaning closer to me again.

"NICK!" Frankie yelled from the other room.

Nick groaned, "What, Frankie?" he yelled back.

"Will you help me log onto Webkinz?"

"Why?"

"I'm scared," Frankie replied.

"Fine, I'm coming," Nick yelled back to Frankie. He looked over at me. "I'll be back," he said. I laughed and pulled my laptop out and logged into AIM.

_Smileymiley14:_ Megan?  
_Jonaslvr13: _Maybe…who is this?

_Smileymiley14:_ It's Miley. Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened. What I did was really mean and I know now that is wasn't worth it.

_Jonaslvr13:_ It's OK, I forgive you.

_Smileymiley14:_ It's OK. I feel really bad about how I treated Daniel.

_Jonaslvr13:_ O my gosh I totally hate him right now so don't even say his name!!

_Smileymiley14:_ Why not?

_Jonaslvr13: _He kissed me.

_Smileymiley14:_ O, that's right. I'm really sorry that I made him come down to the theatre.

_Jonaslvr13:_ You made him?

_Smileymiley14:_ Ya, he wasn't even down there for vacation!

_Jonaslvr13:_ Haha Miley, I love you! But not in the lesbian way…

_Smileymiley14:_ Well the feelings aren't mutual!  
_Jonaslvr13:_ HEY!

_Smileymiley14:_ I'm kidding!

_Jonaslvr13:_ You better be :D jk

Nick came back into the room, "Hey, I'm back! Who are you talking to?"

"Miley," I replied.

"O, why are you talking to Miley?"

"Umm, because we're kind of friends."

Nick gave me a weird look. "You and Miley are friends? When did this happen?"

_Smileymiley14:_ So what are you doing?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Umm, not much. I just woke up.

"Umm," I said. "She apologized…"

"So, just because she apologized, you're friends now?"

"Well, we're not BFFs or anything but I don't hate her anymore."

"Mhmm… Well, we have to go do sound check. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, let me log off."

_Jonaslvr13:_ Miley, I have to go.

_Smileymiley14:_ OK. Bye!

_Jonaslvr13 has logged off._

* * *

_ COMMENT!_


	17. Holleywood Party

Chapter 17: Hollywood Party

After the concert that evening, we went out and got ice cream. "So Megan," Nick said. "Do you still want to go to that Hollywood party?"

"Yes, definitely!" Nick smiled. "When is it?"

"It's next week, August 2nd."

August 2nd? I was going home on the 5th. I can't believe that summer was almost over!

"I'll be there!"

"We need to go shopping for new clothes," Kevin said. "We're going tomorrow I think. You can get a new dress then too."

"YAY! OK, so what kind of a party is it?"

"Umm, it's just a party so photographers can get pictures of stars, but after a few hours they kick the photographers out and we just talk to other famous people. It's usually really fun. We've only been to 2 though."

_Shawty had those apple bottomed jeans_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

"Hello?"

"Megan, it's Daniel." I closed the phone. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"Daniel," I replied, making a face.

_Since you've been gone_

_I can't breath for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

I looked at the caller ID. It was Daniel again. I opened the phone and closed it again.

"I suppose you're not going to answer it if he calls again," Kevin said.

"Heck no, I'm not talking to him," I replied.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_O well, I guess we're going to find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

Nick grabbed the phone from my hand and answered it. "DANIEL, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"I want to talk to Megan, who's this?"

"Nick, and she doesn't want to talk to you so leave her alone."

"Fine, well then can you tell her that I love her?"

"Sure," Nick said. He looked over at me. "Daniel told me to tell you that he loves you."

"Well you can tell him to go die because I don't want to talk to him," I said.

Nick laughed and repeated the message to Daniel. He then closed the phone. "Thanks," I told him.

"No problem."

The next day we went shopping for clothes for the party. Kevin, Joe and Nick got what they wanted to wear in a matter on minutes. I took a little longer though. Nick and Kevin were looking around with me. We made Joe sit down after he picked out some dresses that barely covered my butt.

I ended up picking out a blue strapless dress. Nick insisted on paying for it. When we got back to the bus, we went to bed almost immediately.

The next week passed rather quickly. It was finally the night of the party. I put on my blue dress, did my makeup and straightened my hair. When I came out of the bathroom, Nick was sitting on my bed. "Wow," he said. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," I said. There was a limo parked outside. Nick, Kevin, Joe and I climbed into the limo and left for the party. The limo stopped outside a large building. There were photographers lined up along the red carpet. They were flashing cameras and interviewing celebrities. "Woah," was all I managed to say.

Nick smiled at me. "Just stick by me and you'll be fine." He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the limo.

"NICK! NICK! OVER HERE! TALK TO ME! NICK! NICK!" all of the press were yelling.

"How do you know who to talk too?" I whispered to him. Nick smiled and walked me up to one of the reporters.

"Nick, is this Megan?" they asked.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend, Megan." Nick talked to a few other reporters and then walked inside the building. There was music blasting from the speakers and there were celebrities everywhere.

"You aren't going to get star struck, are you?" Nick whispered to me. I just glared at him and he pulled me further into the building.

"So Megan," Kevin said as he and Joe walked up to us. "If there's one celebrity that you want to meet, who would it be?"

"Rupert Grint," I said immediately.

Nick looked at me. "Why him?"

"I'm still allowed to have celebrity crushes, aren't I?" I asked. Nick just laughed and we set out to find some people to talk too.

"YO JO BROS!" I heard someone say from behind us. We turned around and saw Drake Bell walking towards us.

"Hey Drake, what's up?" Joe asked.

"Not much, what's up with you?"

"Nothing really."

"Who's this beautiful girl?" Drake Bell just called me beautiful!

"This is my girlfriend, Megan," Nick said.

"How are you, Megan?" Drake asked.

"Good, thanks."

The boys talked to Drake a little more until Kevin said, "Sorry boys, but I want to go talk to Carrie." He walked over and started chatting with Carrie Underwood. Nick and I said goodbye to Drake and continued walking around.

"O my gosh," I whispered to Nick.

"What?" he asked but then he saw where I was looking and rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go talk to him?"

"I can talk to him?"

"Umm, yes. Come on," he said and pulled me over the where Rupert was standing. He was talking to Emma Watson and Joe. "Joe had had a crush on Emma for years," Nick whispered to me. "Hey Rupert, hey Emma."

"Hey Nick," they said.

"Is this Megan?" Rupert asked. "Joe was telling us about you."

"Umm, what has Joe been saying about me?"

"Just that you're madly in love with him," Joe said.

"HEY!" I yelled at Joe and everyone else just laughed.

I looked up at Nick and smiled. "Fine. Rupert, can Megan get a picture with you?"

"Sure," Rupert said. I gave Nick my camera and I went over and stood by Rupert. Emma and Joe were laughing hysterically. Nick took the picture and Rupert gave me a hug and said, "Well, I should probably go talk to some more people, see you guys later."

During the next few hours I talked to Kelly Clarkson, One Republic and Kanye West.

We headed back to the limo when the party was over at 2 o'clock. I was exhausted. I crashed on my bed right when we got to the hotel.

* * *

_I Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last. I'll post it tonight and the sequel (Nick's Birthday) tomorow _


	18. LAST CHAPTER: Last Day of Summer

Chapter 18: Last Day of Summer

Before I knew it, it was August 2nd. That night I was going home to my family, and Nick was going home. After they dropped me off at home, they had a 2 month break before they started their next tour.

I woke up the next morning because something was moving under me. I rolled over to see Nick lying on the couch next to me. I had forgotten that I fell asleep watching a movie last night. Nick's arm was around me and he was slowly waking up. He saw that I was awake. "Hello Beautiful," he whispered. He pressed his lips against mine against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too." Nick shifted his body so he was on top of me. "I'm going to miss you so much. I don't want to leave."

"Then don't," Nick said, looking me in the eyes.

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek. "I have too," I whispered.

"Nick and Megan we have to…O MY GOD!" Nick sat up and saw his brother Joe coming out of his room. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE OUT? LIKE ALL OF THE TIME?"

"Be quiet, you'll wake everyone else up," Nick said.

Joe covered his eyes and went back into his room. Nick looked at me and we laughed.

"Well, we have a long way to drive today," Nick said. I sat up, got dressed and headed out to the bus with Nick and his family.

"So, you're going to be a sophomore," Kevin said. "That should be exciting."

"Ya, it will," I said. "Katherine and I are going to try out for Wicked next week so wish me luck. So, the tour's over. Do you have any exciting coming up soon?"

"Not really," Joe said. "We just have a few interviews, but mostly we can relax and get ready for the next tour."

"Fun, fun."

We arrived at my house at noon. Amy was the first to greet us. "MEGAN!" she yelled as she ran towards me to give me a hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I missed you too!" I put her down and went to go hug my parents. "Hi, mom and dad!"

My family said hi to the Jonas' and we walked inside. As usual, my parents talked to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas downstairs and all of the kids (idk why I call them kids…I just do as a habit) went upstairs. He took our usual seats in my room.

"Megan, we're going to miss you so much," Joe said, pretending to tear up.

"Joe, get a grip," Kevin said.

Nick just rolled his eyes. "Boys, we have to go!" Mr. Jonas yelled from downstairs.

"What, you have to go already?" I asked.

"We have a plane to catch," Kevin said. Joe and Kevin went downstairs. Nick took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," he said and pulled me into a tight hug. "I don't want to go."

I pulled back and looked at him, "then don't," I said, laughing. Nick gave me a quick kiss on the lips and we went downstairs.

"Bye, Megan," Mr. and Mrs. Jonas said and I gave them a hug.

"Thanks for taking me on tour with you," I said.

"No problem, it was our pleasure," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Megan, why do you have to go?" Frankie asked.

"Frankie, I have to go to school," I told him.

"Why can't you live with us forever and get home-schooled?" Everyone started laughing.

I turned to Kevin. "Bye, Kev. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Megan," he said, giving me a hug.

I looked at Joe and gave him a hug too. I whispered in his ear, "Don't let your dad let you playing a game of tonsil hockey again." He just glared at me. Nick, who had heard what I said, immediately started laughing.

It was time to say goodbye to Nick. He pulled me into a tight hug and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, have fun at school," he whispered.

"I love you too, and I'll try my best," I whispered back. Nick let go of me and he and his family walked onto the bus. I waved and walked back into the house.

"So Megan, did you have fun?" my mom asked.

"Yah," I replied, yawning.

"How much sleep did you get this summer?" my mom asked.

"Not enough," I said.

"Well, you need to go to bed early tonight, you have your first day of school tomorrow. I bought your supplies for you. They're up on your bed."

I walked upstairs to my room and looked at the supplies on my bed. I just laughed. I had an array of multi-colored notebooks and binders but there was one binder that I especially loved. There was a picture of Nick and his brothers on it. In the bottom right corner, it said, _Hello Beautiful._

* * *

_ Guys, bad news. I am really really sorry about this!!! But my laptop broke and I had to get a spare. So Basically, all of my 3rd story was on that and I won't get it back for 2 weeks. BUT, I think I might have emailed it to her and she might possibly have it. If that's the case, it still probably won't be up until tomorow. So until then, just...i don't know...comment???  
_


End file.
